Wendy
by theimortalone
Summary: A four part sci fi remake of the classic story peter pan. First part is up!


Wendy

Every remake can't exist without the original. So thanks to whoever wrote the wonderful story Peter Pan. For sparking the imagination of thousands of kids (and even some adults). I hope that this is more of a tribute to a cool story and not an insulting misuse of the premise.

**Prologue**

**_Once opon a time a world existed far from ours. It cannot be reached even by the most powerful rocket. On it lies two different lands. It is not sure why, if it's the atmosphere or differnet exposure to the sun, but each land is totally different._**

On one side everybody appears to be young people maybe not even any beyond puberty.

_**One side never grows up. Growth occurs but only until just before puberty. They never grow old and they never die naturally. It's a utopia on the surface but beneath the surface it's anything but utopian**._

Two groups of youths meet in battle. After facing each other for a while the oldest on one side crows and they both charge each other.

**_They are split up into different groups. What you would probably know as gangs. The most powerful gang is lead by an older boy known only as the pan. But that power is always in contest._**

On the other side of the planet a completely new look is seen. Almost like a polar opposite with all adults and almost no kids. Unlike the youth part which was in jungle and more primitive looking, this side looks more technological and man made.

**_On the other side another effect occurs. An almost acellerated aging effect. Childhood is over in mere days but for some reason the development of the mind also happens at the same speed so it's as if they still experienced a full childhood. Not that anybody minded since being a child was pretty much frowned upon and the during the few days of childhood the children were kept away from the others._ _Those who reach a certain age become eligible for elderhood and a place on the council. The ruling power of this side._**

The oldest boy from before is looking in a strange device and smiles when he sees a beautiful woman kneeling next to her bed and praying. He crows in anticipation.

_**But how can the two races exist when one can't procreate and the other only lives a shorter time then they should. The answer lies in a prophecy about a man from beyond the stars and a special girl he** created...._

**WENDY**

**It's a horrible life **

The same young woman that that the eldest boy was looking at is sitting on her bed. She has a sad look on her beautiful white face. It contrasts with her dirty blond hair and green eyes. Images flash through her head from a strange dream she just had.

**_Where am i? What is this place? _**

Haunting images of another world. One unlike anything she has ever seen before. Or at least not in person. She hears a crowing sound and spins around to find a strange figure swinging through the trees.

**_Who? What?_**

She screams as the figure lands in front of her and grabs her.

**_You're mine. I have a girlfriend!_**

The girl then woke up with a start and all she could do was sit and think about the strange dream. It was not like any dream she had before. She doesn't have that well of an imagination.

**_What was that and who was that boy? And why did he seem so familiar?_**

She shakes her head and turns on the light. In the bathroom she looks in the mirror and splashes water on her face. She is startled by a sudden sound behind her and spins around but there is nothing there.

**_Okay get a hold of yourself. You aren't crazy._**

The girl walks back into the bedroom and sits down next to the nightstand. She picks up a picture of a handsome man that looks a lot like her on it.

**_Do you know you can fly? No way you are teasing me. No you can fly Wendy if you only believe. If i could fly i would fly away from this! You just have to believe!_**

Words of her father when she was a child haunt her mind as well as her disbelief in all those stupid fantasy stories he always told her. Of her terrible teenage years after her father died and she was left alone.

**_I want to fly. Tell me how. You just have to believe._**

Wendy takes the picture and slams it down on the table breaking the glass.

_**I WILL NEVER FLY YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD BY LEAVING**!_

Wendy leaves her room and climbs the stairs of her appartment complex to the roof top. A place she has come to many times. She walks to the edge of the roof and steps up to the ledge. She clothes her eyes and sighs.

**_I WILL FLY AND BE RID OF YOUR LEGACY FOR GOOD!_**

Wendy lets her body fall forward and off the roof. She feels nothing as her body falls 3 stories and hits the ground.

**_CLEAR! It's no good. Do it again i don't care if it's been 20 minutes! CLEAR!_**

Wendy moans and opens her eyes slowly. The first thing she sees is a doctor and nurse standing over her trying to revive her. She frowns as they keep on trying to revive her until she realizes she isn't in her body anymore.

**_Call time of death. Does she have any next of kin?_**

Wendy looks up at the ceiling and smiles. But a feeling comes over her that makes her look down. She gasps as she sees the strang young man from her dream again. He is gesturing to her and her body.

**_No can't return. Must move on._**

The young man gestures even more wildly and even reaches out to touch her hand. She is repeled when she actually feels his hand. But after a few seconds she reaches back and is pulled back to her body.

**_Who are you? I'm your inner child. The side that was lost along time ago._**

White overtakes Wendy and she wakes up. At first she freaks out realizing that her suicide attempt failed but then she calms when she remembers her out of body experience. After realizing where she is she gets up and tries to leave.

**_Whoah there. You aren't going anywhere missy. We don't just let suicide attempts leave whenever they want._**

Wendy snaps and shoves him out of the way with a strength she didn't know she had. She grabs an empty syringe and starts running as fast as she can. She gets some resistance but she is able to catch them off guard and stabs them with the needle.

_**Alert mental patient is loose in suicide ward. Be extremely careful in aprehending her. There she is! Get her**!_

Wendy takes things and throws them at her pursuers. At one point she can barely see through the tears. At one point she stops in a hiding place and just shuts down.

**_I can't do this. I'm supposed to be dead. Why aren't i dead?_**

Wendy suddenly sees the young man again and sees that he is pointing in a certain direction. She gets a warm feeling and trusts him. As she follows the direction she finds herself in view of an exit sign. But through the window she sees a bunch of aides obviously looking for her. She looks around wildly and sees a starwell door.

**_You can fly. Just believe!_**

Wendy slams open the door and quickly climbs up the stairwell to the roof. Shades of deja vu as she approaches the roof edge.

_**FLY**!_

Wendy looks down and sees a laundry truck far below. She gets an idea and jumps down and into the truck. The laundry cushioning her fall. As the truck pulls away Wendy lays back and smiles.

**_I'm flying away!_**

Eventually Wendy finds a safe place to lay down, having spent all her energy. As she sleeps she sees more of the other world. In her dreams a young boy comes for her.

**_Who are you? I'm here for you. Why? To save you._**

Wendy feels the warm feeling once more as numbness takes over her body and she realizes that she isn't dreaming anymore. It's time for her to fly for real.

__**A whole new world**

**_I'm flying. I'M FLYING!_**

Wendy moans and shifts around before realizing that she is laying on a hard ground.

**_Why did you bring her here? She is an adult she does not belong here._**

Wendy slowly opens her eyes and sees that the voice belongs to a short young man with dark skin and night black hair. He is looking adamantly at another boy who has his back turned to her. All she can see is that he is wearing a green outfit with green stockings.

**_I brought her here and that's all that matters. She is mine and nobody else can touch her. Doesn't my sword mean anything to any of you? You follow me!_**

Wendy looks around some more and sees that there are lots of people here. But they are all children of different ages. And they are all glaring at the green suited one. Wendy starts to open her mouth.

**_Fine go down a reckless path. We have so many adults here now that i wouldn't be surprised if we don't all get attacked and slaughtered!_**

Wendy decides that she better keep her mouth shut for now for her own good. Suddenly the green suited one turns around showing off his very innocent child like face. The sudden movement towards her body jerks her out of her reverie. He bends down and winks at her.

**_Don't worry. Nobody will hurt you as long as you are with me._**

Something about that voice makes Wendy feel safe with him and she chooses to trust him. The boy reaches down offering his hand. She reluctantly grabs it and is pulled up to a standing position. The boy suddenly strikes a very egotistical pose and makes a strange crowing sound.

**_The name's Pan. You are in the presence of the lost ones. The last and best group of young ones in this side of the world._**

Wendy barely holds in a groan at the over the top way he introduces himself. But something inside her says that he is as strong as he says if not more so. She reactively holds out her hand but nobody takes it. Instead they look at her with disgust. Pan puts his hands on his hips.

**_Do you have no manners. A lady is offering her hand in friendship!_**

Most of the others reluctantly shake hands with her but some others, obviously on the side of the second oldest that was arguing earlier, stay far behind and keep looking at her strangely. Pan smiles at Wendy and gives her a pat.

_**Don't worry they will come around eventually. Welcome to the lost ones village. We have everything we need to survive and them some.**_

Wendy scans the village and notes the somewhat crudeness of it. Not even on a camping trip has she ever seen such rugedness. She looks next to a hut and notices someone that didn't come forward earlier. He looks not much younger than Pan and looks really depressed. Pan notices her look.

_**Don't mind him. He's always that way and he doesn't like meeting new peole. It's nothing to do with you**._

But wendy still can't help but to walk over and reach out to him. He barely looks up when she sits next to him.

**_Hi my name is Wendy. Do you have a name?_**

The boy finally looks up revealing a grey ash look color to his eyes. Almost like the color faded from them along with his personality.

_**We don't have names. We are only known as the lost ones. You will do well to remember that**._

Wendy turns her head sharply, surprised at the sudden new voice. The voice belongs to the second oldest boy. She then turns back to the young boy.

**_I know what it's like to be lonely and depressed._**

The boy just looks back down and still doesn't say anything. Suddenly a hand grabs wendy and focibly makes her stand up.

**_Hey leave my brother alone! _**

Wendy looks at the owner of the rough arm and sees a portly boy with a chubby face that's almost rosy in color. Wendy stumbles backwards in fear.

**_I'm..i'm sorry i was just trying to help him._**

Wendy can't understand her reaction to this person. The chubby boy stands down and softens up.

_**Sorry for that gruff reaction. It's just that others have tried to help him but they ended up doing more harm than good. He's just too far into depression to be brought back**._

Wendy shakes her head sadly. Visions of the horror she went through go through her head. Of her many trips to the roof of her appartment building but not making the leap. Of her many dips into deep depression that would leave her almost comatose for days.

**_Nobody should go through that alone like i did._**

Suddenly a loud explosion erupts and Wendy whips her head towards the sound as Pan and a few others rush towards it. She decides to follow them into a strange tarped area with, to her shock, machinery in it. The first site of anything like that she has seen in this world. Standing over a smoking ruin is a smaller girl with short blond hair. But the most striking thing about her is her very feminine figure. An adult?

**_Tinker how many times do i have to tell you to be careful?_**

The woman turns toward Pan and has an innocent look on her face.

**_I'm sorry i was just trying a new mix._**

Wendy studies her closely and notices that even though she has the body of an adult she appears to have the mind and demenour of a child. Pan shakes his head and picks up some of the pieces that weren't ruined.

**_You know we have little enough magic as it is. It's the only thing we have to combat the adults_**

This gets the attention of Wendy since it's the first time adults have been meantioned other than refering to herself. Wendy decides to step forward and introduce herself.

**_Hi i'm wendy._**

Tinker at first shrinks back but after seeing a look in Pan's eyes she reluctantly smiles and looks Wendy in the eye. Tinker wipes her hands on a cloth and shakes hands with Wendy.

**_They call me Tinker. I don't remember my real name._**

Pan's eyes narrow at the last part. Wendy wonders what she means by that.

**_She's called Tinker cause she's the only one that has the_**_ **knolwedge to tinker and make use of the magic that we found here.**_

Wendy seems satisfied with Pan's explanation but is still wonders about Tinker's state of mind. Is her child like demenour not natural? Wendy spends some more time watching Tinker and the more time she does watch the more convinced that Tinker is definitely more intelligent than her demenour would suggest. Pan looks down at something and suddenly flies off the handle.

**_What is this! WHAT IS THIS!_**

Wendy looks at what Pan saw and it's simply one word burned into a piece of metal. Hook.

**_Hook?_**

Everybody stops what they are doing at the sound of that name and stare in shock. The name obviously means something terrible. But instead of responding Pan grabs Tinker.

**_Don't ever meantion his name or put it on anything DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! He's gone now and he is no longer your or anybody's concern! _**

Wendy is visibly disturbed by this reaction.

**_I want to know what is with this hook but i feel i better not bring it up considering Pan's reaction. What could this hook be and what did he do to bring so much hatred and anger out?_**

Wendy watches as Pan walks away but she hears a small thing uttered under his breath.

**_Stupid adults._**

**Adults suck**

That night Wendy observes the various children eating. Some are eating like they hadn't eaten for some time and others take their time eating. And even others don't even tough the food put in front of them. She begins to wonder why Tinker is the only adult in the camp.

**_I have been wondering. Where are all the adults? Your parents and relatives?_**

The reaction is immediate and shocking. Everybody drops their bowls and plates. Some gasp in horror. Others just shake their head. The second youngest gets up and points at Wendy.

**_See i told you she would be trouble. She is not like us. She will bring trouble to this camp with her curiousity._**

Wendy looks around in confusion.

**_What did i say?_**

Pan shakes his head at her and does a zipping motion across his lips. Wendy is confused but takes the hint. But the second oldest just gets more and more angry with Pan's silence.

_**Damn it. I always knew it. You are on the side of adults aren't you**!_

Pan doesn't react well to that accusation. He draws out his sword and points it at the other.

**_Are you challenging my authority?_**

Some other kids get up and stand behind the second oldest. He smiles as he looks back then at Pan again. He then pulls out his own sword.

**_Yeah i guess i am._**

The two swords clash in a brutal but quick sword battle. Luckily neither sustains any injury but the second oldest gets knocked to the ground. He looks up as Pan holds his sword to his throat.

**_Say you give up!_**

But the boy still looks at him defiantely.

**_SAY IT!_**

The boy looks back at his supporters who are all quaking in fear. He sighs.

**_Okay you win. You are the rightful leader._**

Pan can hear the obvious sarcasm in his voice but decides now is not the time to press the issue. That night after dinner they all sit around a camp fire telling stories and singing songs. Pan shows off as usual with his great crowing ability and regales the group with his, probably false, stories of heroism. But through all this Wendy's mind is wandering.

**_Why am i here and what will happen to me?_**

Wendy feels a tapping on a shoulder and she looks up to see the face of the chubby boy from earlier. He motions for her to follow him and they both go to a secluded tree house.

**_I like to come here to think away from my brother sometime. So you want to know where the adults are? Word of advice, don't ask again in front of everybody._**

Wendy nods her head in compliance. She puts her chin on her hands as he begins a fateful story.

_**Not much is known about the other side. Only that there are no children there. Nothing is known about what happens to them. Some say that they exist but they are kept away from sight until they grow up.**_

Wendy thinks about her own worlds old fashion ideas for children only being seen and not heard.

_**For as long as we can remember a peace was held between** __**both sides. We didn't cross over into their side and they didn't cross over into our side. But one day that all changed....**_

As the story continues Wendy's imagination kicks in. A group of lost ones lead by someone unfamilar approaches the edge of the forest.

**_We go no further. That is their side._**

The others comply and they set up camp there.

**_We wait here. If my sources are correct the animal we require should pass by here at some time._**

One of the younger ones who looks like a younger Pan gets in a huff.

**_Eh this ain't no fun. I want to go over there and do some plundering. Adults get all the good stuff._**

The oldest gives him a stern look but says nothing. He tenses up at the sound of rustling in the bush. He crouches down ready to pounce when suddenly all hell breaks loose. A strange look beast that looks like part human and part magic jumps out of nowhere and grabs one of them

**_NO! GIVE HIM BACK!_**

But the creature doesn't respond and quickly makes off with the kid. The oldest gives chase but is not able to catch up.

**_What the hell was that?_**

The oldest looks on in frusteration as he can not do anything. Wendy snaps out of it as the story comes to a close.

**_That was the first of many attacks. So far they have kidnapped at least a dozen children. None of them were brought back sucessfully._**

They are both startled by a loud explosion in the village. But this time it's different. It's weapon explosions.

**_THE HOOK!_**

Wendy follows the kid back to the village and she sees a horrible sight. The same creature from the flashback is tearing through the village. He keeps firing from his cannon weapon that replaced his right hand.

**_HOOK!_**

Pan appears with a loud crowing and he stands defiantely in front of the creature.

**_I don't care how many times it takes but i will stop your reign of terror once and for all._**

Pan pulls out his sword and the creature raises up his weapon but suddenly somehting changes and he lowers it again. The creature lifts off the ground with hidden jets and flies away.

**_COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!_**

Pan shakes his fist at the fleeing creature and his face is all red. He finally throws his sword to the ground and sits down.

**_Damn it that bastard._**

Wendy watches him sadly and realizes with a start the reason why he hates Hook so much. The chubby boy comes up and puts his hand on Wendy's shoulder.

_**That thing you saw. That was the hook. That is what has been taking us one by one for 5 years.** _

Wendy looks over and is shocked to find Tinker standing nearby crying.

**_Hook._**

Pan looks outraged at her saying that but he just throws up his arms and leaves the village circle. Wendy slowly walks over to Tinker.

**_Why is she like this?_**

The chubby boy steps forward with a frown on his face.

**_Cause she remembers. She remembers being hook's wife at one time._**

Everbody mutters about that and Wendy just stands there in shock.

**_She used to be like them. Adult on the outside and inside. But then the others did something to her. Something horrible. We are not sure what but they made her a child inside. Might have been to keep the hook inline._**

Wendy feels sick to her stomach and almost throws up right then and there.

**_Pan discovered her like this one time. She had wandered into the forest. Naturally since he falls for women that are still innocent he took her not knowing who she was._**

The second oldest steps forward and has an angry look on his face.

_**Until that day when hook came into our camp looking for here. When we wouldn't give her up thanks to PAN he started to take lives and threatened to contunue unless we give him back his wife. The only thing that saved us was that he was terrified by a strange sound put out by one of our magics and he ran away in fea**r._

Wendy looks at Tinker sadly and shakes her head.

**_Is there nothing anybody can do? Is she happy this way?_**

The chubby kid shrugs.

**_Hey they say that ignorance is bliss._**

That night Wendy returns to Tinker to talk to her. To try something she learned on her world.

**_Tinker do you trust me?_**

Tinker doesn't react at first but then nods her head slowly.

**_I think i can help you. I am gonna put you in a hypnotic state to find out what was done to you._**

Wendy takes out a small pocket watch which frightens Tinker until she realizes what it is then she is fixated on it.

**_Just keep your eye on the watch and when i count to 3 you will_**_ **be asleep.**_

Tinker watches the watch as it swings back and forth and on the count of 3 her eyes close and her breathing slows.

_**Good**._

Suddenly a loud sound erupts behind her.

**_Hey what are you doing?_**

Pan appears suddenly and knocks Wendy away to get to Tinker.

**_Tinker! TINKER! What the hell did you do to her?_**

Wendy tries to explain but Pan isn't listening. The second oldest arrives and gets enraged.

**_See i told you she is no good for this camp. She will be the downfall of us all._**

Wendy continues to try to explain but nobody will listen. She finally just takes off into the darkness.

**_COME BACK!_**

But Wendy keeps on running until she trips on something and is knocked out on the ground.

To be continued....


End file.
